


Awake

by TheRomanticSadist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Firewhisky, Fluff, Gryffindor!Ronan, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Noah, M/M, Shrieking Shack, casual kisses, hand holding, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go of Ronan’s hand, he wrapped his scarf around Ronan’s neck, tiptoeing in order to reach over his head and secured it safely so that it wouldn’t fall off. As his fingers still held onto the ends of the scarf, Noah took the opportunity to gently tug Ronan down and placed a quick peck on his lips. “There,” Noah smiled, so close to Ronan that Ronan was able to feel warm breath on his lips, “you’ll heat up soon.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Ronan let himself smile as Noah let go of the scarf and took his hand again. This time, Noah led the way, careful in his steps so that they wouldn’t have a repeat of their almost-fall. “Where are you taking me?” In front of them, the soft light of Hogsmeade glowed in the distance. Noah glanced back with a small gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“Sh!” he winked, turning and placing a finger on Ronan’s lips. “It’s a surprise!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minyardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardt/gifts).



> Happy birthday [Paula!](http://noahczerny.tk/)

Ronan Lynch questioned his life.

Some may have thought this was due to the nature of it in the first place. Being the middle son of a famous wizard specialising in Transfiguration, not much amazed Ronan anymore. When one grew up in a place brimming with so much magic that it spilt from their very being, it was difficult to be baffled anything at all.

Yet, as snowflakes danced in the air and tickled his skin with chilly kisses, Ronan repeated only one word in his head whilst he trudged through the snow: _why?_

His hands were shoved in the pockets of his coat, teeth chattering as he vowed never to lend Sargent his scarf again. Trying to stop the shivers, Ronan tensed his shoulders and willed himself not to shake too much.

Why, why, _why_ , was he walking out in this weather again?

“I knew you were cold!”

Czerny. That was why.

“I never said I wasn’t.” Ronan grumbled, turning the collar of his coat up with his left hand. Before he could put his hand back in his pocket, Noah took it in his own and pulled him back to stop him. Though small, Noah was able to stop his strides and as a result, Ronan staggered backwards, skidding on the iced path. “Fuck!”

Noah grabbed him, managing to keep them both from falling. Once safe, his face split into a grin and warm laughter filled the air. “Careful!” He helped Ronan back up and kept a hold on his hand. “There, better?”

“Yeah.” Ronan frowned. “Don’t stop suddenly, Jesus fuck, Noah!”

Noah’s eyes brightened. “Oh!” With his free hand, Noah reached up for his yellow scarf and pulled it off with ease, exposing his neck to the cold. Despite this, Noah didn’t seem to worry about it at all. Letting go of Ronan’s hand, he wrapped his scarf around Ronan’s neck, tiptoeing in order to reach over his head and secured it safely so that it wouldn’t fall off. As his fingers still held onto the ends of the scarf, Noah took the opportunity to gently tug Ronan down and placed a quick peck on his lips. “There,” Noah smiled, so close to Ronan that Ronan was able to feel warm breath on his lips, “you’ll heat up soon.”

“Thanks.” Ronan let himself smile as Noah let go of the scarf and took his hand again. This time, Noah led the way, careful in his steps so that they wouldn’t have a repeat of their almost-fall. “Where are you taking me?” In front of them, the soft light of Hogsmeade glowed in the distance. Noah glanced back with a small gleam in his eyes.

“Sh!” he winked, turning and placing a finger on Ronan’s lips. “It’s a surprise!”

* * *

“You’ve got to be shitting me…”

After evading Ronan’s questions, dodging through the crowds and hiding from their respective Quidditch teams, Noah managed to lead Ronan into a side street where the chatter of the crowds dimmed down and fewer students were around. Windows around them were fogged up, and smoke billowed out from the chimneys of the thatched houses but none of that was able to disguise the shop which they were standing in front of.

“Czerny, you’re joking.” Ronan turned his head with a scowl but Noah didn’t look like he was joking at all. Evaluating the small tea shop again, Ronan only stared as he took in the full view of pink letters painted prettily on a piece of wood. He swore he saw it sparkle. Due to his height, Ronan managed to glimpse over the top of the condensation and, though the steam almost blocked everything, he managed to catch a brief look inside. Something like butterflies scratched at his stomach. Everything was just so… much.

Beside him, Noah buzzed with excitement. “Come on, we know someone in there!” Ronan didn’t have the chance to protest before he was tugged into Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop. A twinkling ring sang out above them as they tumbled through the threshold. Cinnamon hints and a twist of tea hit Ronan’s nose, and all shades of pink exploded in his vision. The moment that Ronan opened his mouth to talk to Noah, he could almost taste the sweet cakes in the air. His cheeks flushed from the temperature difference, and he knew that it was incredibly noticeable by the way Noah snickered at him.

Noah himself had rosy patches on his cheeks, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all. It was strange to see that there weren’t many people in the tea shop, but Ronan was grateful for that. At least they wouldn’t run into any of their teammates in here. Ronan continued to study the small shop as he blindly followed Noah’s lead. Pink flower imprints on the wall and chairs with golden curled backs reminded him of the stories his mother used to tell him. Slightly more prepared this time, Ronan managed to stop a second after Noah did and not bump into anyone. It was only when he realised who was standing in front of him did he have to suppress a smirk.

Noah cried out, “Blue!” at the same time as Ronan said, “Sargent.” Noah reached out to pet Blue’s hair, attempting to flick up the spikes which projected from her scalp. Once he was satisfied, Blue raised a fist to Ronan who bumped it out of instinct.

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you here, Lynch.” Blue said, leading them to a table. Ronan grunted and sank into a seat, crossed his arms and tilted the chair on its back legs. Instant defiance. A wall of danger was put up straight away, though both Blue and Noah were now immune to it. Blue’s gaze flickered to Noah for a moment and Noah smiled back. “They have ginger cake today.”

Noah hummed, glancing at Ronan for a moment and shook his head. “Thanks, but I think we should be okay!” he said and gave Blue a wave as she went off to see to another couple who had just walked in. Noah tilted his head and noticed that the chair Ronan sat on had a stretcher. Extending his foot under the table, he caught it with his toes and pushed down, causing Ronan’s body to lurch forward.

“Hey!”

Noah laughed. Once he steadied himself again, Ronan tapped his fingers on the table and glanced around the room again. Frills lined the display cabinets where fine china sat on the shelves. “I know you like bright colours Noah, but this?” Ronan raised an eyebrow and Noah shrugged. Gently, he nudged Ronan’s foot with his own beneath the table, prompting a small smile from Ronan.

“They have nice ice cream here. And Blue’s here. And their cakes are great!” Noah listed off, counting off the reasons on his gloved hands.

“Bet they’re not better than mine.” Ronan sniffed.

“I wouldn’t know,” Noah said. “You haven’t made me any.” Ronan made a mental note that next time he went home, he would make sure to bring cake back for him.

Beneath the table, Ronan began to bounce his leg. He would have thought that the sweet scent in the tea shop would die down after a while, but it was still overwhelming. As much as he did like Noah, he didn’t know how long he could bare to be in this place with the overly affectionate couples snogging in the corner and the little animated cherubs skittering around in the air. He supposed that some may have thought it cute, but it really was over the top. Ronan closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

A giggle.

Short, sweet and teasing. Ronan looked up to see Noah covering his mouth with his hand.

“What?” Ronan raised an eyebrow. Noah’s shoulders shook with laughter and he didn’t give an explanation, and so Ronan’s frown deepened. Finally, Noah stood up and took Ronan’s hand, leading him out of the shop. They barely had any time to give Blue a wave before they stumbled back out into the snow.

“I was wondering how long you would last in there.” Noah grinned. Ronan spluttered at the revelation. So that whole time in there wasn’t actually the date? Part of him was relieved to be out of the overly sappy little shop, but another part of him couldn’t believe that Noah would pull something like that on him. Noah elbowed his side gently. “Come on, grumpy, I’ll make it up to you!”

Ronan demanded, “Tell me where we’re going this time.”

Noah relented. “Hog’s Head.” The Hog’s Head wasn’t a glamourous place, and others would have chosen the Three Broomsticks over it, but Ronan knew that it was more secluded. That, and it actually served Firewhisky.

Quiet murmurs drifted around them as they entered the dark pub. Ronan had to duck his head a little as he walked through the entrance. In contrast to the tea shop, the Hog’s Head welcomed shadows and dim candlelight flickered weakly against the dreary walls. Despite that, Ronan paid it no mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Noah began to fidget with his fingers. Ronan stepped a little closer, his arm bumping Noah’s.

“Butterbeer?” Though he much preferred Firewhisky, Ronan had no proof of his age and even if he did, he still hadn’t turned seventeen.

Noah shook his head. “Firewhisky.” From the inside of his robes, Noah drew out a card. “I’m older than you, remember?” Truthfully, Ronan did not remember straight away, but as they approached the counter, there was a vague memory of a party followed by escaping into the forbidden forest.

Ronan didn’t make eye contact and instead looked around the bar again. It wasn’t often that you found Hogwarts students in here, but one particular person caught his eye. Once Noah was finished with the transaction, he used his foot to nudge him. “That Whelk?”

Noah paled. “Shit!” He dived behind Ronan, hoping that he wouldn’t be seen. Though Ronan didn’t know what the situation was, he didn’t hesitate in moving between the patrons, hiding Noah from Whelk’s sight. He never did like the Hufflepuff captain, but now knowing that Noah was purposely avoiding him, he helped lead him out and they successfully left through the back without being spotted.

As soon as they were outside, Ronan looked back to the door. “What’s up with Whelk?”

Noah glanced down. “You know how we have our game next weekend?”

“How could I forget?” Ronan smirked. Their rivalry wasn’t terribly competitive, but given Ronan was a chaser and Noah was Hufflepuff’s keeper and Whelk their captain, tensions about the upcoming game were high.

“Yeah, he’s…” Noah grimaced. “He doesn’t like it when we hang out with people from the other teams, especially before a game…”

Ronan snorted. “What a dick.”

“He’s not… terrible.” Noah murmured.

“Yes he is,” Ronan snorted. “What sort of person doesn’t let you be friends with other people?” Noah sighed. It was different, but he knew that trying to explain their team dynamic might not work. Instead, Ronan realised Noah didn’t want to discuss it any further and tugged him along the back road. “Come on,” he encouraged. “Hey, does this make us secret boyfriends?” Ronan sniggered.

Noah glanced up, his usual spark back in his eyes. “Sure! This isn’t the first secret you be keeping, Lynch.” It wasn’t that Ronan lied to his friends, but rather he would rather stay silent about certain aspects – he hadn’t known Noah had any clue about what they could be. Exactly how much did he know anyway? Like always, Ronan stayed silent about it.

Noah’s next statement caught his attention. “I know where we can go.”

The sky had now begun to darken, grey dimming into navy. With the bustle of Hogsmeade behind them, they were the only two on a thin path, fields of snow having settled around them and there was only one building ahead. Noah calmly walked towards it. “Noah, wait.” Ronan grabbed onto his arm. “That’s the Shrieking Shack.”

“I know!” Noah piped up. He stepped up to Ronan, raising his chin and it seemed as though he was trying to be intimidating. “Are you scared?”

Ronan’s smile turned dangerous and daring. Tapping Noah on the nose, he answered, “No.” Standing up straight and marched forward towards the crooked house. “Hurry up, Czerny! Or are _you_ scared?”

“You think this is my first time here?” Noah laughed, shaking his head at Ronan’s question. “Even if there are ghosts, I’m sure they’ll be nice if we’re nice to them too!”

“We have to go back soon.” Ronan spoke it as a fact, but Noah could hear the slight distaste in his tone. It was probably because Gansey would lecture him if he was caught in another detention, but Noah had thought this through – he wouldn’t let that happen!

Noah reached up to gently pat Ronan’s cheek. “We’ll get back without being caught. You trust me?” he asked, fingers poking out of his fingerless gloves and delicately touching Ronan’s cheek.

“Yes.” Ronan frowned. “Fucking hell, Noah.” Ronan grabbed Noah’s free hand in both of his own and brought it to mouth, breathing on them gently. “Why are your hands so _cold?_ Put the mitten flap things on!”

“I’m always cold.” Noah laughed. “Besides, I wanted to hold your hand!” Ronan glanced away, a blush exploding across his nose. Noah didn’t mention it, and for that Ronan was grateful. Nimble fingers interlaced with his own and lead them closer towards the Shrieking Shack.

Soon, they stood in front of the rickety door. Snow had stopped falling for now, but the icy air still prickled their skin. Noah glanced to Ronan the same time Ronan looked towards him, and Noah gave him a small, hopefully encouraging smile. Ronan’s heart skipped.

Upon entering, the door creaked open and a rush of wind blew dust up into the air from the floor. Light fought its way into the house, but was washed out by the grime on the windows and only threads of it were able to leak in. Both boys drew their wands and whispered “Lumos.”

“Yuck,” Noah scrunched up his nose at the sight. Cobwebs lined every corner and layers of dust blanketed the furniture. He scrunched his nose at the sight and tugged Ronan away from the main rooms and towards the stairs. “Follow me.” With expert precision, Noah jumped from step to step, feet landing lightly on certain bits of the wood and managed to make it to the top without tripping. Ronan shadowed his actions and soon enough, they were on the top landing and looking over the creaky chandelier which swung dangerously over the entrance.

Ronan ducked his head as Noah walked along the landing, but stopped as soon as Noah did. Noah handed the bottle of Firewhisky for him to hold. The light at the end of Noah’s wand was put out and he whispered something Ronan couldn’t hear. The next moment, the ceiling of the slanted roof swung down, Noah jumped up to hoist himself up and out onto the roof. Silver rays of light spilt into the landing, only blocked when Noah poked his head through and grinned at Ronan.

He looked up at Noah, the moonlight illuminating half of his face and casting a ghostly light on his cheek. Noah extended his hand and asked for the Firewhisky. Once he had it from Ronan, he set it aside on the roof and reached back down to help Ronan up. Ronan eyed him sceptically. “Is this safe?”

Noah smirked. “Safe as life.” A short laugh escaped Ronan as he took Noah’s hand and was helped onto the roof.

On the top of the Shrieking Shack, the glow of Hogsmeade seemed miles below them. The castle was even further, and Ronan didn’t even know which direction it was supposed to be.

“What do you think?” Noah grinned. Though he smiled, Ronan heard the hint of hesitation and so nodded in approval.

He asked, “How’d you know how to get up here?”

Noah’s smile brightened at the question. “My sister! When she was still here, she took me up here sometimes and told me how it was special, so I wanted to show you too! If we ever had a bad day, we’d escape up here.”

“What if you didn’t have a Hogsmeade trip?”

Noah snickered. “I’ll show you the passageway later.”

Ronan had wondered how they were going to get back if they missed the last train, but figured it wouldn’t have mattered so long as they did get back. Not that he had a plan to do so, but he should have already known that Noah would have figured everything out. He imagined Noah, younger, with his sister who lay up on the roof above the world. Dreaming.

Beside him, Noah opened the bottle of Firewhisky and handed it to Ronan. Their fingertips brushed as the bottle was passed between them. Ronan lifted his head back and let the drink slide easily down his throat. It instantly warmed his inside and the cold was no longer irritating. Giving it back to Noah, he watched as his lips slid over the glass, how his Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank, and how when he brought the bottle away, there was still a shiny layer of Firewhisky lingering on his lips.

“Hey, Noah?” Ronan turned to face him. Noah turned to look at him, eyes wide in question. Ronan reached up and cupped Noah’s cheek, shocked at how cold he was even after the drink. In the silver light, Noah’s eyes were illuminated with wonder and up on the roof with him, above the mania of the world, Ronan was calm. He smiled. “Thanks.”

Noah leant in and pressed his forehead against Ronan’s. Using his free hand, he placed it on Ronan’s chin, the stubble tickling his fingertips and held him in place as he tilted his head up and kissed him. Noah’s kisses were soft, caring and considerate. Though slightly cold, Ronan found Noah’s lips a relief in contrast to his own warmth. Every time Noah drew away, Ronan was there chasing after him, a hand in his messy hair and easing him back.

Ronan’s heart didn’t skip a beat. It didn’t jump and race. His breath wasn’t stolen away and he didn’t question if he was dreaming or not. Noah had the opposite effect on him. The air was still around them, and the wind’s roar softened to a gentle song. Everything was quiet, gentle and Noah’s lips upon his own was a comfort. It was the natural earthy scent which clung on Noah’s robes, the twist of Firewhisky on his lips, the cold hand on his skin. It was real, and Ronan Lynch was wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you'd like to reblog it on tumblr, it's [here!](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/147991937762/)
> 
> Also, I'm co-hosting [Pynch week](http://pynchweek.tumblr.com/) so if you're interested in that, I'd appreciate it if you could spread the word and maybe even join in too! ♥
> 
> ~Drea x


End file.
